


Hours Not Wasted

by tellxmebby



Series: Clouding Up My Atmosphere [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: D/s, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, Imprinting, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellxmebby/pseuds/tellxmebby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is Tony’s imprinted submissive, and Tony has a little too much fun teasing him in bed. D/s world that I may play around with more in the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours Not Wasted

“Please? Please, Tony?” Steve pants as Tony runs his hands lightly over his cock, teasing him mercilessly. He’s so close, has been for the past ten minutes. They’ve been at it for a couple of hours now and if Steve could just come one more time, if Tony would _stop teasing_ …

“Not yet, buttercup, you can hold on,” Tony smirks back, stroking Steve just lightly and slowly enough that Steve can only whimper and writhe beneath Tony’s body, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. Tony leans forward to kiss him, running his tongue leisurely along Steve’s parted lips and nipping his lower lip gently.

Steve sobs into Tony’s mouth and bucks up involuntarily, and Tony’s other hand comes down to press Steve’s hip into the bed. He pulls back and he’s still smirking, the bastard.

Tony loves to tease Steve. The first time they had sex and Tony had discovered his super-soldier refractory period, he’d laughed in delight. It never seemed to bother him that at his age, he could come once, maybe twice, and that would be it. Steve, though, Steve can come six times in one night if Tony plans it out right, and he gets a massive thrill out of teasing all those orgasms out of his sub.

Tony loves to draw out each one as long as he can, too, so that they spend hours in bed at a time. He loves to keep going until Steve is practically delirious and can’t even keep his eyes open anymore, on the brink of passing out from all the pleasure he’s been given.

“You can’t come until I let you, remember? Not ‘til I say, handsome.” And oh, Steve _remembers_ , but it’s so hard to hold back. He will, though, usually, because he doesn’t want to be punished. Tony tends to come up with incredibly creative punishments, like the time he had shoved a remote-controlled vibrator into Steve right before a two-hour meeting with Fury, and that… hadn’t been fun, especially when he hadn’t been allowed to get off for the next 36 hours after Tony took it out, under constant surveillance from JARVIS to make sure. It took countless hours in a span of three weeks to get him trained, but Tony seems to think that it was worth it.

Then there are times like this, where Steve would almost rather just take the punishment. He cries out when Tony bends his head, tongues roughly at the slit, licking at the pre-come that’s just leaking from his cock.

“You love this, don’t you, Steve?” Tony asks after he draws his tongue away, looking into Steve’s half-lidded eyes and Steve tries to shake his head, tries to say no, but Tony runs a thumb over the head of his cock and Steve ends up nodding frantically, somehow. It’s hard to really focus when he’s so close to coming.

“So pretty, baby. Wish I could get hard again so I could make you ride my cock, make you do all the work. I know you hate that, you get so embarrassed, baby. Turn so fucking red even though you can’t get enough of me. Tomorrow I’m gonna make you ride me, nice and slow. Make you rock in my lap for as long as I can stand it, Steve, before I fill you up.”

Steve’s back arches as Tony tightens his fist, gripping him hard and going fast, now, and Steve is keening, making breathless pleas to Tony as his entire body starts to shake with the force of holding off his orgasm. Tony, the bastard that he is, completely removes himself from Steve, takes away his hand and body and Steve sobs out “no!” before he can help himself.

He’s so close, and the sudden cool air raises goose bumps on his skin, and he just wants to come, damn it. His hips start moving frantically, and he’s well aware how wanton he must look, but Tony chuckles as he watches him rut against nothing, eyes dark.

After a minute or so, Steve finally calms down a bit, takes deeper, slower breaths. He slumps back against the bed, cock still hard and wet and dribbling pre-come on his own stomach. He’s still so ready, more than ready to come, but he knows Tony won’t let him until he sees that Steve isn’t so keyed up. It’s orgasm denial at its finest, and Steve can’t get enough.

When his breathing has slowed to almost normal, he raises his head and silently pleads with Tony to finish him off. His can barely keep his eyes open. Tony smiles almost sweetly at Steve as he crawls back up the bed to hover over him and look him in the eye. He just loves being in control of Steve, loves being the only who will ever get to see Steve like this, hot and desperate and so, so beautiful.

“What do you want, darling?” Tony breathes, and Steve’s breath hitches as Tony stares directly into his eyes. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it for you, Steve. Do anything for you.”

“Please, I want to come, please. I need to, so badly. Please just touch me and let me come,” Steve breathes, and Tony’s smile is back as he reaches for the lube bottle he’d set on the nightstand a half hour ago. When he’s coated his hand anew, he trails his wet fingers down Steve’s abdomen, through the mess already covering his stomach, and takes his cock again. Steve does his best to hold still, Tony helpfully holding down his hip, and Tony strokes him quick and easy.

It’s not long before he’s staving off his orgasm again, whining low in his throat for Tony to give him permission. His eyes even start to burn with tears and Tony must sense it, because he finally puts his lips to Steve’s ear and gives him permission. “C’mon, darling. Come for me, wanna see your face.” And that’s it; Steve comes with a shout, thin white ropes adding to the mess on his abdomen. Tony keeps stroking him, though, milks him, doesn’t stop even though Steve’s so fucking sensitive he thinks he might die.

“Stop, stop, please! I can’t, Tony, oh god, please, no,” Steve’s saying, sobbing out, back arching hard, tears leaking from his eyes. It takes another few seconds until Tony finally slows his hand and then eventually lets Steve go completely. Steve slumps immediately into the bed, panting hard, raising a hand to wipe at the few tears that got past his eyelids, trying not to start sobbing. He flushes more red than he already is, embarrassed at his reaction, but Tony pulls his hand away, presses kisses all over his face but mostly to Steve’s lips.

“Shh. No more crying, baby, I’ve got you,” Tony says, cradling Steve’s head with his arms, and Steve kind of wants to cry again at the gentle possessiveness in his voice. And then that sort of makes him angry, because why is he suddenly so emotional? It’s embarrassing and shameful and he half wishes the bed would open up and swallow him into some other dimension.

Tony’s still whispering to him as Steve fights not to sob, slowly calming him with gentle kisses and caresses across his cheekbones and through his hair. “You were perfect, Steve. Shh, now. So beautiful. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Steve chokes out, and Tony smiles, satisfied. After another moment, he pulls gently away and hurries to the bathroom, where Steve can hear the sink running. It’s another minute or so until Steve calms down and collects himself, trying not to sniffle and failing.

Tony doesn’t say anything, just comes back in the room with a couple of damp washcloths and wipes up the mess on Steve’s abdomen, wiping gently between his legs from earlier in the evening. Then Tony uses the second to press against his face. It’s surprisingly nice to have Tony take care of him like this. It hasn’t ever been so intense, before, and his thoughts must be broadcasting on his face because Tony crawls into the bed with him, lying down and pulling Steve against him just after he kicks the top comforter off the bed, because it’s too hot right now for it.

“It’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?” Tony asks gently, and Steve manages to smile and shakes his head. He’s burrowed into Tony, head tucked underneath Tony’s chin, and Tony’s stroking his hair again in that absurd way that Steve is so secretly fond of.

“No, no. I think m’good. Just tired,” Steve replies, and he is, now, cuddled against Tony’s chest, eyes shut against the comforting light of the arc reactor. He tips his head up quick, though, steals a few quick kisses from Tony before settling back down and letting Tony pull the sheet over them.

“Love you,” Tony says again, his voice thick with some kind of emotion, and Steve sighs happily.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol the title sucks, who IS good with titles?
> 
> Guys this literally came out of nowhere. I’ve had smutlet porn-without-plot ideas before and I can never finish them, and somehow this happened.
> 
> Criticism isn’t frowned upon since I have no real idea what I’m doing! :D


End file.
